The present invention relates to a sample holder, a charged particle beam apparatus, and an observation method.
Vector field tomography described in “Ultramicroscopy, Vol. 108, (2008) 503-513, C. Phatak, M. Beleggia and M. De Graef” is a technique for three-dimensionally analyzing an electromagnetic field structure of a sample using an image by a transmission electron microscope. The literature describes that in order to reconfigure vector components (x, y, z) of an electromagnetic field, a rotational series image at arbitrary angles, namely, from −180° to +180° around the x-axis of an observation region and a rotational series image at arbitrary angles, namely, from −180° to +180° around the y-axis are needed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-149507 or WO2013/108711 relevant to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-149507 describes a sample holder for an electron beam interference microscope and the like that can observe the rotational series image around the x-axis and the rotational series image around the y-axis. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-149507 or WO2013/108711 describes “provided are: a sample mounting base having a mounting part to a tip end part of which a sample is mounted; a rotational jig having a mounting base holding part that holds the sample mounting base; a sample holding rod having a holding part that holds the rotational jig; a first rotation control part that provides the sample holding rod with a first rotation from −180° to +180° using the extending direction of the holding rod as an axis; and a second rotation control part that provides the rotational jig with a second rotation of ±45° or larger using the direction orthogonal to the rotational axis of the first rotation as an axis, and the sample mounting base is formed in a conical shape or a polygonal pyramidal shape” (see) [0015]).